


A fucking horrible smile (Mastermind!Souda x hope's peak student!reader)

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Short One Shot, dont really have much to say about this one but enjoy, for the mod application, gender-nuetral reader, mastermind!souda, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: You never really knew who a person was. No matter how much you thought you did, no matter how much you loved them, you neverreallyknew them.





	

When you wake up all you can feel is this horrible pain in your head. It's at the edges of your brain, eating away at your memories and sanity. Throbbing, biting pain. You move to stand up but you find you can't even move your legs, they're secured along with your hands to the leather chair you sit in by metal cuffs with red lights. The red glows bright, too bright, and as you close your eyes the red is still there, burning against your eyelids.

You can't remember what happened, where you are. You try to think back but the pain in your head and the ache in your back are like firewalls blocking anything coherent. You can taste blood in your mouth and you realise your lip must still be bleeding. 

"Wake up, sunshine!" 

Your eyes snap open immediately, searching frantically for the familiar voice. The tight packed tension in your chest is let out in a breath as you see the silhouette of Souda against a wall of flickering blue screens. _Screens?_

"Kazuichi! What happened? Where are we? Are you okay?!" The mantra of questions spills out of your mouth before you can stop it. You want to be able to reach out to him and be held tight against his chest and bury your fingers in his hair and whisper that its going to be alright, its going to be okay, because it is, because Souda's here and its going to be fine-

He steps out of the darkness, into the spotlight of an old ceiling light. That, the handcuffs and the flickering screens are the only things piercing the darkness in the room you're in. Where are you anyway? This room wasn't on the island...

And then you realise that Souda's changed clothes. The dorky yellow jumpsuit has been replaced by a black one, tied around his waist. His torso is covered only by a black tank top, and you can see the scars on his upper arms and shoulders. Scars that you were shown in his bedroom at midnight when you had kissed every single break in his skin and told him how strong he was. Scars that his son-of-a-bitch dad had given him. 

His favourite beanie was gone, and all the badly-layered pink hair was out in the open, rough and messy. A small gasp escapes your lips because _holy shit there's blood on his clothes_. A flash of hot anger pulses through you and you tug at the restraints so you can kill the fucker who painted Souda with death. 

But then you see the worst part. His lips, pulled tight across his face to reveal two lines of sharp, glittering teeth in the most sadistic, insane smile you have ever seen. It shouldn't be on his face, nothing as _obscene_ as that smile should _ever_ be on a face like Souda's. 

"Like the new look, sunshine?" The grin turns into a smirk. You don't answer, can't answer, eyes snapping from the blood to the smirk to the screens to the blood again. 

"Aw, c'mon babe! I know I'm gorgeous, but..." Boots squeak against the steel floor and a strong hand grips your chin, tilting your head up into pink eyes. His eyes, _oh god_ , his eyes were swirling with fucking despair. "My eyes are up here,"

"Wh... What the fuck..." You hear your voice more than you feel yourself speaking. This is wrong, it's so wrong. 

Souda moves to straddle you, wrapping his arms around your neck and leaning in close. You can feel his hot breath against your face and you want to throw up because the breath smells like blood and _he_ smells like blood, and oh god why is this happening? 

"Don't you remember what happened, sunshine? Don't you remember the awesome scene of despair I set up for you and our precious friends?" He asks, cocking his head to one side. His face is blank now, staring forward and burrowing holes in your face. 

You realise he's waiting for an answer and shake your head. This has got to be a prank, right? It has to be.

"Oh... And I spent so much time on it too... What a shame..." Souda's blank expression is replaced with a gloomy one. After a few seconds, the disgusting smile reappears on his face and he fishes out a small remote from his pocket. "I'll just have to remind you!" Laughing maniacally, he clicks a button on the remote and large image appears on the screens behind him. It's you, Souda and the other survivors in a courtroom.

"... And so from this we can guess that the mastermind's aim was to fill the world with despair,"

"Yeah, but who the fuck is the mastermind?"

"Junko Enoshima? Or, perhaps, Izuru Kamakura?"

"No, it had to be somebody _inside_ the simulation... Somebody who understood it and knew how to program and control Monokuma..."

...

"...no... NO!"

"What?!" 

"No, no, no, you're wrong! You're just wrong!"

"It has to be,"

"Hajime, what are you two talking about?!" 

"... Holy shit... Somebody inside the simulation, with knowledge of robotics and programming!" 

"Wait, you don't mean-" 

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" 

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" 

You watch in horror as you, on screen, pull out the gun you had kept on you for self defence. You watch as you shoot your friends one at a time, Hajime, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Akane... And then you train the pistol on yourself. The pain in your head intensifies and you let out anguished cry that sounds more animal than human. Before the gunshot can sound the screen lights up as an explosion rings out through the speakers. And then the screens go black.

"You did it, sunshine, _we_ did it!" Souda turns back from looking at the screens to gazing dreamily into your eyes. Tears slip out of your eyes, falling down your cheeks in big, gushing droplets. You choke on the despair filled air being breathed in by your lungs. The lungs of a murderer. 

The mechanic drags his thumb across your face, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry, sunshine, it's okay!" He leans in to kiss you, lips pressing against your own, unresponsive ones. 

After a few moments you kiss back. You close your eyes, tears still sliding out. You kiss back and pretend that you're kissing the boy you fell in love with, the boy with pink hair and eyes like rose quartzes, not this monster. Whoever he is. 

He pulls back for air, leaving you panting and breathless. "Don't worry, sunshine. We'll be the kings of this horrible, fucked up world, you and me. We'll be the fucking tyrants," 

And somehow, that seems good. That seemed fine. Killing people, ruining their lives, giving up on your morals would be okay. Because Souda was there, and if he was there, at least you could pretend life was everything you dreamed it would be.

Despair seemed good.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my samples for the mod admissions for [ dangan-ronpa-imagines ](http://dangan-ronpa-imagines.tumblr.com/), so have my first reader insert! Hope you enjoyed me totally fucking up Kazuichi! (I'm sorry my son)


End file.
